Strawberry Panic! 2Xmas Time
by Ryokilla
Summary: beautiful and cold days...special for us...dont you think?...Nagisa


**Strawberry Panic!**

**2.- Xmas Time**

( Early in the morning Nagisa wakes up with a noise inside the room)

Tamao: sorry Nagisa-chan, did i wake you up? (she is sit in her desk and It rolls over towards the bed of Nagisa)

Nagisa: Dont worry Tamao… what are you doing so early? (She look at her with laziness from the bed)

Tamao: ah! It is that I am finishing writing the whole chronogram for the Christmas holiday, but I will already go, so Nagisa- chan continues sleeping. (Looking at her tender)

Nagisa: you look so cherful Tamao-chan

Tamao: YES! I want that this one is a great holiday and that everything goes out well! (Thrilled)

Nagisa: This is it the holiday that you organize with Chikaru, Right? (Curious)

Tamao: yes, it is… (it agrees with the head)

Nagisa: mmm.. It did not know that you were so friends of Chikaru (she looks at her curious)

( Tamao turns round with face of curiosity)

Tamao: Why would you say it Nagisa chan? Chikaru is a very nice person, it is normal that we are friends

Nagisa: already I want that it is A Christmas! (Stretching with energy)

Tamao: Ready ! is done, now I will be going to meet Chikaru! (Putting of foot)

Nagisa: so early!

Tamao: yes, we have many things that to do, so we met early so whe can go to classes without problems

Nagisa: (yawning) well, do not work soo much Tamao chan (it returns to wrap up)

Tamao: I see you in the breakfast Nagisa chan! (Going out of the room)

( Nagisa returns to sleep while one sees Tamao going out course to the room of meetings of the residence where there is already Chikaru )

Chikaru: Good mornigh Tamao chan! (Putting of foot, it receives it with a smile)

Tamao: good mornigh Chikaru! (Smiles)

Chikaru:Well! You did finished! You impress me Tamao (looking at the document that Tamao delivers to her)

Tamao: (blushing) ah it was nothing.

Chikaru: good, we only have to meet with the chairwomen, to see the final part and ready.

Tamao: I am thrilled, i do not know why, but I want that it is the biggest Christmas holiday in Astraea! (Thrilled)

Chikaru: it is because you have worked very hard, every think will end up like we want …. Tamao (sighs) …

Tamao: yes?

Chikaru: I have felt very comfortable working with you … I don't now why he done it before. . .

Tamao: (blushing again) eeh … so yes. I believe that we are very organized, right?

Chikaru: yes … .or a good couple? (Smile)

Tamao: (blushing more) wh … wh … What! I … .i … … (nervous)

Chikaru: (smiling to her) I hope it didn't bother you what I said!

Tamao: (becoming nervous) no! It is okay, don't worry Chikaru … why don't we do not finish seeing this?

Chikaru: (looking at her out of the corner of the eye) yes.. .Lets continue … (smile)

….

…

( Afterwards Nagisa is getting up and getting ready to go to the breakfast when someone nocks the door)

Toc toc

Nagisa: come in! (Stopping buttoning his tie)

Shizuma: good morning my Nagisa! (It enters to the room with a great smile)

Nagisa: Shizuma! Good morning! (Kissing her)

Shizuma: ready to go to the breakfast?

Nagisa: Yes!

Shizuma: Miyuki ask if you want to take part today in the decoration of Miatre's principal Tree

Nagisa: aaaahhh! Yes, that's wonderful ! of course that I will take part!

Shizuma: very well! It gives me taste to meet so encouraged with the Christmas (smile)

Nagisa: yes, I am charmed with it!

Shizuma: but … .you're not going back home? (Curious)

Nagisa: not, my parents are not returning until middle of January, and only they will come for a few days, so I will remain here close to my Etoile

Shizuma: it makes me happy to hear that my Nagisa

…

( Afterwards, in the lounge of the residence, Nagisa is in her place waiting for the breakfast and it sees that Tamao hasn't come, when it enters to the lounge Chikaru and of behind her there comes Tamao, a little blushed)

Nagisa: How did go Tamao chan?

Tamao: Finel! (Slightly nervous it sits down next to Nagisa)

Nagisa: it something wrong Tamao chan? (Looking at her curious)

Tamao: not at all, why do you ask it? Everything is ready for our great Christmas holiday! (Changing the quick topic)

Nagisa: that's wonderful Tamao- chan! (she applauds happily)

Tamao: I was wondering if you had some plan for this weekend with Shizuma

Nagisa: I do not know yet, why?

Tamao: is that it wanted that we went to see the Christmas lights in the downtown, but I imagine that Shizuma will have some plan (it lowers the sad look)

Nagisa: I will ask her, but it would be it very nice! Why don't we go all together! (Encouraging her)

Tamao: but … Shizuma always I want to go out alone with you (sad gun-sight)

Nagisa: I will say to her that we should go out all, we will have fun!)

….

( After the classes, the students devote themselves to prepare the Tree of every school, there is a great spirit of holiday in the air. All the very animated ones help to the corresponding advices with adornments, lights and demas Christmas things)

Shizuma: (loading a box approaches the tree where Miyuki is) Miyuki, here are the lights that you asked me

Miyuki: thank you Shizuma, put them here (indicating her)

(The whole Miatre's advice thinks there together with the pupils that also they want to take part in the decoration of the principal tree of the school. They all have met aside of the image of the virgin where he establishes himself every year, Miatre's great tree)

Nagisa: ah finally Arrive! (It comes waved)

Shizuma: you are all waved, did you came running? (Rolling over towards Nagisa)

Nagisa: Yes! I wanted to be get soon here to help you with the decoration of the tree

(behind her Tamao comes walking calmly)

Shizuma: Good evening Tamao chan (looking behind Nagisa)

Tamao: good evening Shizuma sama (serious)

Nagisa: Miyuki san let me help you with that! (Encouraged it approaches Miyuki)

Miyuki: thank you Nagisa chan (spending a few adornments to her)

(Tamao sees the complete scene giving a slight sigh, Shizuma notices it and turns round towards her)

Shizuma: Tamao chan, might you help me with the star?

Tamao: this … of course … where is it? (Surprised)

Shizuma: in that box (indicating her)

Miyuki: they are bring the stairs Shizuma, you will rise your to putting the star? You have the honor for being the former Etoile and maximum authority of Miatre

Shizuma: I am not Etoile anymore! You should put it ! (crossing her arms) You are the maximum authority at this moment of Miatre

Miyuki: (laughing) yes I know it, but every year you put the star! From the first year you were walking bothering the major ones in order that they were leaving you to put it

Nagisa: seriously? Aaaaaaaaaa! You must have been very adorable! (It joins his hands thrilled)

Shizuma: (blushing slightly) mmm … .well I only wanted to take part, you know that I like very much these holidays (looking at another side)

Miyuki: you were not even leaving that the Etoile of then were putting

Shizuma: aah! they were asking it to me!

Miyuki: good, let's say that (they laugh at the time)

( Nagisa laughs happily that Miyuki tells her teals of Shizuma when she was little)

Shizuma: (blushed slightly) well enough, this will be last year that I will put the star …

Miyuki: yes … .the last year …. (Becoming sad and looking at a side)

Tamao: (coughing) well, here is the star Shizuma sama

(The scene meets complete of colors, an immense tree full of adornments and the girls are very animated decorating it. Laughs and many happiness are listened, it feels as a great holiday)

Shizuma: well! It's already done, now we will put the star, Tamao san?

Tamao: yes? (It rolls over towards Shizuma)

Shizuma: can you help me?

Tamao: of course! (It seems to her to be rare to have to do an activity with Shizuma, but he accedes)

Nagisa: be careful Shizuma (worried)

Shizuma: Yes, don't worry my Nagisa

( They locate the stairs close to the tree, Shizuma and Tamao prepare themselves to raise the star that is relatively big. Both support and raise carefully the high stairs)

Miyuki: (indicating them) girls rise carefully

(Both raise with the star while Miyuki it indicates them if it is twisted or not)

Nagisa: aah! Its already done! Looks beautiful! (Looking thrilled)

(When they finish putting the star, Tamao on the stairs he says to Shizuma)

Tamao: I will always remember this moment Shizuma, thank you (smile)

Shizuma: don't thank me (smile)

Miyuki: very well! Bring the extensions to connect the lights (looking to his left side at the girls of the council )

(The girls of the council move quickly to connect soon the tree, they all wait irritate to see it flushed)

Shizuma: (speaking to to her ear) I love to see the shine of happiness in your eyes my beautiful Nagisa

Nagisa: (blushed) I feel very happy to be close to you in this moment …

(Miyuki gives the instruction and they ignite the tree, an exclamation of happiness goes out to choir of the group)

All: how beautiful!

Shizuma: Miyuki! Tomorrow is it a Saturday, why don't we go out all to dountown?

Tamao: (turning round release) yes!

Miyuki: (surprised at Tamao's reaction) it sounds well, but I have things that to do for the council

Shizuma: (spending the arm to her shoulders) lets go Miyuki! Do not work so much! Take a day of and we will go for a walk, to eat ice cream, to see the Christmas lights, let's see clothes, relax!

Nagisa: yes ! lets go Miyuki! We will have a great time!

Tamao: (thinking) well! I didn't expected that Shizuma said that

Shizuma: so what you say Miyuki? Can you stop being a chairwoman for one day? (It closes an eye naughty)

Nagisa: say yes Miyuki! (Encouraging her)

Miyuki: (sighing) ok … let's go out.

Nagisa: good! We all go out!

Shizuma: very well! This one done! Tomorrow will we go out, who also is going to joins?

Nagisa: lets invite Yaya and the others

Tamao: (thinking) very well! I will see the Christmas lights with Nagisa … and shizuma but it is fine … like this is fine …

Shizuma: then in the morning we will meet at 9 a.m. in the cafeteria to go out all together, its fine four every one?

All: yeeesss!

…

( This night, Nagisa is very moved seeing on that clothes will put the following day)

Nagisa: aah this is great ! I want that Shizuma sees me very pretty tomorrow! Which one is better Tamao? (Showing him two dresses)

Tamao: (seeing her patiently) the two are very nice, I believe that Shizuma will see you pretty with any clothes

Nagisa: do you really believe that Tamao chan?

Tamao: (him smiling but with bitterness) yes , you are very pretty . Shizuma is very lucky

Nagisa: (blushed slightly) ah do not say that Tamao chan,I am the lucky one (sighing)

…

( On the next morning Nagisa it gets up very early and happily)

Nagisa: good morning Tamao chan! (Moving her to wake her up) Today it is the great day!

Tamao: good morning Nagisa chan (yawning)

Nagisa: get up! We will go soon!

(In the cafeteria were there are meeting all those who were taking part from the walk to the city. Yaya and Tsubomi come early, later Chiyo arrives , Chikaru comes together with Kagome and the others, a few minutes later Nagisa comes together with Tamao)

Nagisa: good morning to all!

All: good morning!

Chikaru: you look very pretty Nagisa (she smiles to her)

Nagisa: ah thank you very much! They are all very pretty today

(In a few minutes the door is opened and enters Shizuma together with Miyuki)

Nagisa: Shizuma! (Her eyes shine with happiness)

Shizuma: good morning my Nagisa (smile)

( Nagisa is looking perplex at Shizuma and it handsome that one sees. Shizuma wears a white sweater and on this one a black coat tied to the waist, also black jeans also black boots of high heel. All are whispering on how handsome she sees)

Shizuma: what's the matter my Nagisa?

Nagisa: (blushed) it is that you look precious my Etoile sama

Shizuma: (smiling) thank you, but my Nagisa is more beautiful today (accommodating the scarf to Nagisa)

Miyuki: do we go away girls? To reach the following train to the city

Chikaru: will the Etoile come?

Yaya: yes, Hikari said to me that they will reach us there, since they have to finnish with a few papers this morning

…

(This way they go out all together to the city, they all go happy, Nagisa takes Shizuma from the arm. Miyuki them looks at them happy. In the train they all go laughing, telling anecdotes and talking of all the things that they want to do in the center)

Chikaru: what do you think if we go to the video games?

Yaya: do you want to dance in pump it up?

All of le Rim: yeesss!

Yaya: do you want to dance Miyuki?

Miyuki: what? I dancing that?

Shizuma: yes Miyuki! You will do it well

Miyuki: (blushing) I do not know how to dance in it

Nagisa: come on Miyuki! It will be enterteining

( arriving to the downtown they all are organized to see where they will go first, and they all vote for the video games)

Tsubomi: Chiyo! I challenge you to this game! (Showing him one of fights)

Chiyo: but I do not know how to play!

Tsubomi: come on! Don't be boring! Or are you afraid that I will win you?

Chiyo: all right!

(They all are laughing and playing in different machines. Nagisa is competing with Tamao in a career of cars)

Shizuma: Miyuki! Come, let's play this one

Miyuki: FBI? What whe have to do?

Shizuma: just take your pistol and shoot the delinquents (Miyuki takes shyly the pistol and is prepared to playing)

Miyuki: aah Shizuma there shooting me!

Shizuma: (entertained) so shoot them!

Tsubomi: noooooooooooo! You won me again! How it is possible! (With face of impressed)

Chiyo: sorry Tsubomi chan! ( Yaya is a side of her laughing heartily)

Yaya: now its my turn, Tsubomi chan! (Tsubomi moves aside bitterly by her defeat)

Miyuki: nooo, now they will see!

(Shizuma looks at Miyuki with face of great surprise since she has got very much into the plot of the game and puts Start again!)

Shizuma: this … Miyuki …this is the five time whit the game.

Miyuki: it doesn't matter! I will not allow that these delinquents defeat me!

(Other they look surprised as Miyuki it is amusing itself and they all start laughing)

Nagisa: ay! I don't now how this one is played! (This one in a game of fights against Chikaru)

Shizuma: can I help you my Nagisa? (Taking it for behind of the waist and Nagisa blushes on having seen that it is Shizuma)

Nagisa: (thinking) I am so happy! It is a wonderful day, to be able to spend it together with my friends and have to my side the most beautiful woman of the world! I am so happy!

Chikaru: ooo, you are a good Shizuma!

Shizuma: It Is Nagisa the one that is playing, I am only supporting her

(Nagisa smiles because it is Shizuma the one that is playing, putting his hands on those of Nagisa to control the character)

Yaya: eh! Miyuki! You meet very thrilled with this game …

Miyuki: (totally concentrated shooting in the game, it has her face of upset) aaah! Do not interrupt me Yaya chan! I almost rise of level!

Yaya: then you are not playing with us to the pum it up! We will see who is better

Miyuki: whatttt? Is it a grupal game?

Yaya: yes.

(Miyuki goes out flying, it leaves the game where it was and goes away right to the Pump it up together with other, they all are more that surprised, nobody knew this facet so animated Miyuki's)

Miyuki: VERY WELL! LET THE MUSIC PLAY!

( It begins Miyuki against Tsubomi, the music begins slow and both meet very coordinated. From off Shizuma sees Miyuki as surprised as that other)

Nagisa: is Miyuki dancing? Wow! It did not know this facet of her

Shizuma: jeje! It seems she is having a great time, I believe that it she need something like this she is always working very serious.

Chikaru: it is true. she even looks like another person, look at her face of happiness

(They all look very satisfied how Miyuki id having a great time, she is whit a happy face and a tremendous smile. It dances flood of laugh trying to follow the steps as Tsubomi. The others begin to do bludgeons, some for Miatre and others for Spica)

Shizuma: go Miyuki! Extract the face for Miatre!

Nagisa: go Miyuki! Shoo them the way it is done!

( All encouraging the dancers in a tremendous spirit of holiday, they begin to applaud)

Shizuma: (thinking while it looks at Miyuki to dance) well well, what a surprise you have given us. It must be because we are going to graduate and our lives were changing completely … especially yours … you will not be able to share time with us …

…

(After a long moment and of having defeated Tsubomi, Yaya and Chikaru, Miyuki stoops the Pump it up exhausted but with the face full of happiness . They all applaud for her great spirit of today)

Shizuma: bravo Miyuki!

Miyuki: uuff! I am exhausted!

Nagisa: prepare for yourself Miyuki, we still have much more!

Miyuki: and where you think to go now?

Shizuma: we will go for a few ice creams and pastry, it seems to every one?

All: yeeesss, lets go!

(When they are going out they meet with the Etoile they join the walk)

Shizuma: welcome Etoile

Amane: we are sorry for being late, but we are late with the papers, they were so much.

Shizuma: do not worry

Nagisa: aah they lost Miyuki's great show!

Hikari: Miyuki's show?

Nagisa: yes, she dance in the Pump it up and win all!

Amane: MIYUKI IN THE PUMP IT UP?

Chikaru: dont worry! We have photos and videos of everything! (Showing her camera)

Miyuki: (blushed) you took photos and videos while we were playing?

Chikaru: but of course, to see dancing the chairwoman of Miatre is not anything of every day!

All: hahaha!

Miyuki: believe me I will not do it again ... (Blushed)

….

(After awhile, they all are going to eat up ice creams and pastry. They all assembled in a great table full of sweet things. They all are happy commenting on newly lived)

Shizuma: well girls, and where you want to go?

Yaya: well, I believe that there is no anymore remedy, don't you? (Looking Naughty at Chikaru)

Chikaru: ah! I see Yaya, believe that you think the same thing that I …

Yaya: yes it is … since Miyuki has showed a great talent in the video games … now it will be the moment to show it also in …..

Chikaru: the KARAOKEEEEE!

All: YEEEESSSi! KARAOKEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Miyuki:whaaaaattt!

Shizuma: (laughing) I believe that you are the character of the day eh Miyuki?

Miyuki: I don't know what are you talking about (blushed)

Nagisa: will you sing something Shizuma? (Thinking) I die for seeing her to sing

(they are all looking at Shizuma to listen her answer )

Shizuma: well … .i think so (drinking her tea)

Chiyo: uy how exciting ! We will have the honor of seeing Shizuma sama singing!

Miyuki: who will be the cheracther of this time eh? (Looking at her )

Shizuma: we will see it there Miyuki

Miyuki: I believe that the better thing to listen to the last Etoile with the new one … Amane?

Amane: (blushing) eh? I? But I don't sing

Shizuma: come on Amane, the public asks for it

Amane: in that case Hikari is the one that should sing

Yaya: do not be crooked, she is in the choir!

Hikari: you will make it very well Amane

Amane: eh? Your also Hikari?

Shizuma: do it for Spica … (Looking at Her challenging)

Amane: (looking at Hikari) … well ok ….

Chiyo: aaah! This becomes more exciting every time!

Tsubomi: it is incredible to be able to see the Senpais whit this kind of encouraged

Chikaru: what a luck that I still have a lot of memory in the camera to continue recording hehe!

( They all go out happily to the Karaoke, the people in the street roll over to seeing them, the couth them attention to see a group of so animated girls. Or there couth them the attention the very affectionate form that Shizuma takes of the hand of Nagisa?)

Nagisa: (a bit blushed) Shizuma …

Shizuma: what happens beautiful?

Nagisa: did you realize that the people are looking at us?

Shizuma: are they? And why will it be?

Nagisa: (looking at his interlaced hands) I don't now…

Shizuma: don't let it upset you , I am not going to let you go for anything (Nagisa him smiles happily)

(Arriving to the Karaoke, they establish themselves comfortably in the armchairs laughing and seeing what songs will they singing)

Tsubomi: how will sing first!

Yaya: leave it to me! Hikari sing with me!

Hikari: of course Yaya chan, which we will sing?

(Amane and others encourage happy at the singers)

All: bravoooO!

Chikaru: it was excellent girls!

Yaya: thank you! Now who will go next?

Chikaru: what if it begins the challenge Etoile?

Amane: (blushed) … .you really want it?

Shizuma: very well, it is my turn Nagisa

Nagisa: how exciting!

Shizuma: lets go Amane, cheer up

Amane: all right.

All: eeeeeeeeeeeee GREAAAATTT!

(Chikaru extract his camara ready to photograph them and to record them)

Amane: you chose the song Shizuma sama

Shizuma: ok … let me see.

All: what an emotion! Which they will be singing?

Shizuma: very well, I already have it. Are you ready?

Amane: yes, let's do it

(They all begin to shout thrilled when it begins the music of the Second opening of the series)

Nagisa: aaah this song is brilliant!

(They begin to come out flashes of the chambers and Shizuma starts singing with a very sensual voice)

Nagisa: (blushed) aaaaaaaa I cannot believe it! My Shizuma is incredible!

Shizuma: yume?...

Amane: day dream…

Shizuma: ..tada no yume…

Amane: sweet dream….

All: incredible! They are great!

Hikari: aah Amane! (Seeing her with tenderness)

(Shizuma rolls over and closes an eye to Nagisa very sexy, this one blushes)

Tamao: well, it is incredible how they sing

Nagisa: (sighing) … yes ….

(When they finish the song they all are more that thrilled applauding, Shizuma closes an eye to Amane like saying " well done ")

…

( After a long evening of songs and of many laugh they decide to be going to see clothes to buy)

Miyuki: well, let's see something of clothes for the graduation dinner …

(Nagisa listens to it and becomes sad)

Shizuma: yes it is true …

Tamao: look at Nagisa, come to see this (both move away a bit from the group and go away to a more distant showcase to seeing the products of there)

Nagisa: look Tamao chan! This teddy bear is beautiful!

Tamao: yes it is true and looks this of there!

(While the whole group enters to a shop of another side of the street, Shizuma continues looking out with the look for Nagisa)

Nagisa: aah Tamao chan! This one I want it! (Embracing a dog of felt)

(When both are going out of the shop, out there are two guys looking at her not with good intentions)

Guy 1: look what we have here … two lonely Beauties …

Guy 2: yes, it our lucky day?

(Nagisa puts a face of fear wee she looks at the two guys)

Tamao: do not Give them attention … lest go …

(the both pass by their side of the guys Ignoring them and these roll over mad)

Guy 2: (taking the arm of Nagisa) hey We are speaking to you! We want to invite you to take a drink with us!

Nagisa: (it rolls over scared) since we do not want ….

Tamao: you already listened, leave her!

Guy : aah the both of them are of rude! We are inviting them of the best way!

Guy 2: (taking hold of the waist of Nagisa, this one complains) they should not be like that with us, come on, we will have fun!

(From behind to the subjects they listen a voice that orders them)

Shizuma: they already said they will not go with you nowhere … did you get it !

Guy 1: but look! Wow! It is the day of being with Beauties!

Guy 2: (super thrilled) wow! That beauty! Why you do not come with us eh? (Putting pervert's face)

Shizuma: (closing her eyes patient) … it will be better than him remove your hands of above …

Guy2: of course not! (Seizing her loudly) she comes with us as your beautiful one! We are going to amuse! (Nagisa complains about the strong thing that he holds her, Tamao looks very scared at the moment)

Shizuma: … well … you didn't get it? You give me disgust …

Guy 1: eh? (Extracting something of his pocket)

Shizuma: (she sees what is doing guy 1 and she rushing on that one it has Nagisa seized) Nagisa get down! (Shouting her)

(Nagisa gets down and Shizuma strikes strongly to the subject that the arrested tape-worm, when Nagisa gets down she bites his hand in order for him to let her go , the type shouts of the pain)

Shizuma: Tamao! go for the others, QUICKLY!

Tamao: yes! (she goes out running full speed, at sight it is not nobody more than can help them)

Guy 1: how you dare! (It goes away against Shizuma with a razor in his hand)

Nagisa: (from the floor) BE CAREFULL SHIZUMA!

(Very agilely Shizuma manages to avoid the type and sticks a strong blow to the subject that does that this one falls, the subject 2 puts of foot and manages to strike Shizuma for the back, Nagisa get up )

Shizuma: noooo Nagisa! REMAIN THEREI!

(Nagisa looks impressed at Shizuma's skill, when in it another subject that was in the soil gets up to attack Nagisa with the razor )

Shizuma: NAGISA!

( Nagisa almost didn't react when she sees Shizuma is in front of her and sees a bit of blood in the soil)

Nagisa: SHIZUMA!

Amane: THERE THEY ARE!

Guy 1: get up idiot! they are a lot! Let's go out of here!

All: COWARDS!

Nagisa: SHIZUMAAAAAAA!

Shizuma: I am fine Nagisa … it is a small cut (it looks at her hand bleeding)

Miyuki: oh God! What happened! Shizuma, we have to take you to a hospital!

Shizuma: I am fine, nothing happens, how are you Nagisa? Did that idiot make something to you? (looks at her worried )

Nagisa: (with the tearful eyes) Shizuma! Your hurt by my fault!

Shizuma: don't beautiful! Don't be like that!

(Tamao looks very worried at the scene)

Tamao: Shizuma … sorry … it was my fault …

Shizuma: do not say that Tamao … already let's go back home

Miyuki: we will not go home until you are attend in the hospital

Shizuma: you still giving me orders …

Nagisa: yes! We will not go until you are seen by a doctor Shizuma …

Shizuma: … mmm … I cannot with you two eh?

(The whole group goes with Shizuma to the hospital, they all look worried)

Amane: I already speak with the police, they are searching to the guys …

Miyuki: I hope they will catch them

Tsubomi: its incredible! Shizuma is very brave isn't ?

Miyuki: (closing the eyes) … yes …

(In the hospital, the doctor checks Shizuma's hand and sees that the cut was coming more above from the wrist, they have to put Stitches)

Nagisa: aaay I cannot believe it! These idiots how they could hurt this way my Shizuma (on the verge of crying)

Shizuma: ok doctor (indicating him that he can already proceed with the wound), come my Nagisa (embracing her with another arm and speaking to him to the ear) … .i will never allow that someone hurt you …!

Nagisa: but Shizuma! (Sobbing)

Shizuma: already forget it … .come … (it dries the tears with hre lips) … do not be like that?

Nagisa: sorry... Already you know that I am a weeping woman and weak person!

Shizuma: is fine , you have me, to protect you your whole life …

Nagisa: aaah Shizuma! (It embraces her crying)

(After a few minutes, they out of the room Nagisa close to Shizuma and his bandaged arm)

Miyuki: Shizuma! How are you?

All: how are you? How do you feel Shizuma sama? (Worried)

Shizuma: thank you for the worry, but everything is nice. It was only some Stitches .

Miyuki: thanks God, you had us very worried

Shizuma: well, lets go home … (Embracing Nagisa)

Nagisa: lets go home love … (it embraces Her with sadness)

(They all go out of the hospital and out it begins to snow …)

Shizuma: (closing the eyes) already it will be A Christmas, change these faces

Amane: sorry Shizuma ... we were worried

Shizuma: it isn't time for worries … is a time of holiday and is necessary to celebrate that we are all together, right Nagisa?

Nagisa: (being glad) yes ! We go home and we will do a party tea for!

Miyuki: a party tea?

Shizuma: yes Miyuki, how long since we have one?

Miyuki: many years the…

Shizuma: fine, in the room of how?

Tamao: in ours

All: FINEE! LETS GO!

(The scene ends when they all are travelled happy while the snow falls … all returning to home …)

**End of the chapter**

**Note: thanks for reading! you can visit my profile here in FFiction to get the link to my special Strawberry Blog...Thanks again! n_n**

**Ryokilla**


End file.
